Tú y Yo ¿Recuerdad?
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Yo no podía hacer nada por ti. Los dos nos habíamos separado y desde entonces empezamos a olvidar...


**N/A- **Esto me paso a mí. O más o menos...

Disclaimer:** Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** _No_ me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

* * *

**Tú y Yo ¿Recuerdas?**

* * *

Cuando teníamos apenas cuatro añitos tú siempre estabas ahí conmigo: Jugando, corriendo, hablando, ¿bailando? Si.

Nunca te separabas de mí, y por eso eramos los mejores amigos de la historia. Nos reíamos de cosas sin sentido y perseguíamos a los pobres caracoles que se arrastraban lentamente por el suelo. Aquellos tiempos eran muy hermosos, pero supongo que estos se tienen que ir algún día...

...Como tú lo hiciste.

Cuando teníamos cinco años aprendimos las letras del abecedario muy mal. Aunque nuestros padres nos ayudaban nosotros eramos unos desastres para pronunciarlas ¡Y más la R!

Íbamos a la misma clase en el jisi*, pero casi nunca hablaba contigo allí adentro, y en el patio jugábamos siempre juntos. Nunca separados.

Tú con tus cabellos negros y ojos enormemente verdes.

Yo con mis cabellos rubios por los hombros y ojos azul cielo.

Opuestos pero a la vez iguales. Que pena que nos hayamos separado.

Cuando teníamos seis años tú fuiste a otra escuela, abandonándome en esta. Nos veíamos cuando podíamos, pero al parecer, tú estabas cambiando más de lo normal, y en una persona diferente te estabas convirtiendo.

Yo no entendía en ese entonces, era muy pequeña, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de tus grandes cambios, pero y seguí sola, esperando a que algún día volvieras a mí como eras antes, aunque sabía que no lo arias, ya que en algún sentido yo al igual que tú cambiaba.

Cuando tenia once años, ya ni nos veíamos, ni hablábamos. No tenia muchas amigas porque ya había perdido toda esperanzas de conseguir a alguien como tú.

Pero no pude ya que, no hay nadie como tú.

Cuando entre a la secundaria, a mis doce años, tú estabas en la misma clase que yo, y eso me sorprendo. Pero no hice nada para acercarme y tú tampoco. Tal ves porque no querías hacerlo, o tal ves porque solamente no me reconocías.

Mis esperanzas siempre estuvieron en la segunda.

Yo no era muy bonita y los chicos no se me acercaban mucho. Pero tú, eras un mujeriego nato; ¿Que había pasado con aquel niño que creía que ellas tenían piojos?

Yo lo sabía, ya no eras un niño. Eras un adolescente que ni siquiera sabia de mi existencia, pero eso por alguna razón nunca me importo, hasta aquel día...

Cuando caminaba de regreso a casa tú también ibas por el mismo camino. Siempre adelante, y nunca mirabas hacía atrás. Y yo por mi parte te miraba de reojo, pero no lo suficiente como una acosadora. Me sentía muy incomoda con eso, quería recordar aquellos tiempos en los que eramos geniales y que los caracoles eran también geniales como nosotros, pero al parecer, aquellos recuerdos se desvanecían con el tiempo, y por raro que pareciera, había cosas que ni siquiera recordaba y todas ellas eran de cuando estábamos juntos, como los mejores amigos.

Ahora solo con verte, me daba cuenta de que yo no quería tenerte de vuelta, que te estaba olvidando.

Me di cuenta que yo también estaba cambiando. Y por lo que parecía, nadie lo podría evitar, ni siquiera tú.

Conforme pasaban los días los recuerdos de ti, se desvanecían, solo quedaba ese recuerdo de que en un tiempo fuimos amigos. Y yo sabia que ese no se iría. Porque yo no quería que se fuera. Yo te quería por lo menos recordar un poco de cuando eras antes: Un dulce y confiable niño valiente y fuerte. Ése era al que yo quería.

Ahora lo único que veo en ti, es que nadie puede confiarte algo porque tú se lo dices a todos. Tal ves te quede lo valiente y fuerte, pero es horripilante como lo usas, en peleas y esas cosas. El niño dulce se fue a la mierda y quedo un adolescente mujeriego que le hacía daño a sus novias en el sentido emocional.

Del que yo conocía no quedaba nada y la verdad, yo prefería eso.

Aunque también te hubiera preferido al tú de antes.

Pero yo no puedo hacer nada, tú te separaste de mí, y yo en este momento lo estoy haciendo de ti.

* * *

**°°°Fin°°°**

* * *

_***Jisi –**Es como una escuela para niños de entre tres a cinco años._

_¡Espero les aya gustado el one-shot!_

_**Hasta La Próxima...**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
